big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drewkillz99
Drewkillz99 'was a houseguest for Big Brother 13 & Big Brother 21: VIP. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? I am super excited to play in Big Brother 13. What are you most looking forward to? I am most looking forward to winning my first competition and making game moves. Who would you love to play with? I would love to play with ANY veterans or to play with / align to an ally I could truly trust. What twist do you want to see? The twist I would love to see would be Team America. Name three things unique about you. Three unique things about me are: I over-complicate simple situations. I have taken Spanish and German. Out of all of the pets I have had in my life, all of their names started with the letter "B" Any final words? I am grateful to be a Houseguest in Big Brother 13. Bio Drew was one of the fourteen brand new houseguests to enter the Big Brother 13 house. Upon entering, Drew played the game to his best ability. From the very first week, he played his cards to his rightfulness, and didn't win HOH. With AriFunni as HOH, he was kept safe with the ability of being trusted. Come the Have-Not competition, he would end up losing but triumphed over this obstacle not long after by winning the golden POV! With his newfound power, he was given the choice to either save RedPandaCodex, Jls599, or discard entirely. After a small talk with Codex and a few other players like DeanArroyo, he decided to discard, leaving both nominees intact. Ultimately, his decision sent Jls599 packing in a landslide week 1 vote. For the next two weeks, Drew would try to lay low as his somewhat close allies began to hit the door, on their way home. While this was occurring, Drew made it clear he wanted to break the Have-Not record, and thus began losing Have-Not comps alongside TripoIini (Izzy). Unfortunately this backfired on week 4, when he accidentally won the Have-Not comp and became a Have. Continuing on, Drew would win power again during week 6's first part of the double eviction, just after being nominated by Delicatlies. He saved himself, which ultimately led to Crybaby alf being evicted in his place. At this point, winning competitions became necessary. Thus the following eviction, he won the golden POV again, and saved Hear Dan in an attempt of gaining an ally. After his two-week POV reigns, he finally won HOH in the "Pop Drop" competition. This week he made it extremely clear his target was Izzy, due to her "snaking" the house for information and being a "liar". After Ari discarded the POV, Izzy was successfully evicted. However, this victory came with a consequence when Drew was quickly put into the minority the following week and subsequently evicted 3-0 against Bluestaryy. Drew placed 6th, and became the fourth juror overall. Host Opinion Before the season began, I recall a time where everybody thought Drew would be one of the first few evicted. And now, I can successfully say they were wrong. From the start, I had faith Drew would do extremely well. From scoring a power week 1, to having a large amount of competition wins, Drew was definitely not somebody to mess with. He was funny, entertaining, and a good guy overall. His social game though, was horrendous. It was clear very few people began trusting him, most likely due to his poor alliances the first few weeks. I do think his competition wins carried him, which isn't a bad thing. Except I do feel it costed him the chance of staying in the end. Overall, a fantastic player who I'm proud to say is one of the few reasons I enjoyed Big Brother 13. Amazing game, Drew! Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | Hear Dan | No |} Trivia *He and Hear_Dan share the most vetos in Big Brother 13 with it being 3. *He's the only male to be a juror in Big Brother 13. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:6th Place Category:BB13 Jury Category:Hispanic Houseguests Category:BB21 Houseguests